grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rat King
|season = 5 |number = 5 |epnumber = 93 |prodcode = 505 |image = 505-The Rat King rises.gif |airdate = December 4, 2015 |viewers = 3.69 millionFriday final ratings: ‘Top Model’ finale and everything else holds |writer = Jeff Miller |director = David Solomon |co-stars = Michael Sheets as Andrew Dixon M. Ben Newman as Jeremiah Rogers Other co-stars |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = The Pied Piper of Hamelin |previous = |next = |2015 = X }} "'}} is the fifth episode of Season 5 of Grimm and the ninety-third episode overall. It first aired on December 4, 2015 on NBC. Press Release THE WHOLE IS DEADLIER THAN THE SUM OF ITS PARTS - CARLSON YOUNG, JACQUELINE TOBONI AND DAMIEN PUCKLER GUEST STAR - Nick (David Giuntoli) and Hank (Russell Hornsby) are called to the scene when three Wesen go out on a hunt at a local dump and get more than they bargained for when two turn up dead after they encounter the mythical Rat King. Meanwhile, a very badly wounded Trubel (guest star Jacqueline Toboni) is taken to the hospital and Nick finally meets Meisner (guest star Damien Puckler). Silas Weir Mitchell, Sasha Roiz, Reggie Lee, Bree Turner and Claire Coffee also star. Synopsis Nick carries Trubel to his car as Adalind watches on the security monitor in the loft. Adalind goes down to the garage and Nick tells her he is taking Trubel to the hospital. Robby Kyle, Johnny Rodwick, and Chester Avery get ready to go to the dump. Robby's girlfriend, Selina, says, "Hey, Robby. You should stay home tonight. More fun to be had here," but Robby and the others decide to follow through with their plan to head to the dump for some fun. Nick walks with the doctors and nurses as they move Trubel through the hospital. Nick suggests that she may have a concussion because he couldn't keep her awake. A nurse tells him that Trubel is wearing body armor and Nick tells the nurse that Trubel is a police officer. Trubel's body armor is taken off, and Dr. Nicholson says to prepare the OR just in case. Dr. Nicholson asks Nick if he is going to stick around and Nick tells him he'll be there. Robby, Chester, and Johnny arrive at the dump and start looking for Reinigen. Johnny holds his hand up and they all stop. He woges his eyes and spots one. They chase after the Reinigen and Johnny tackles him to the ground. Robby takes the Reinigen's pants off and throws them. The Reinigen manages to grab a bottle, and he breaks it over Chester's head. Johnny briefly woges into a Klaustreich, and all three start beating on the Reinigen. A giant shadow suddenly appears over them and there is a roar. Johnny says, "Riesen-Ratte," and runs away. Johnny continues to escape as Robby and Chester scream for Johnny to help them. Nick goes to the waiting room to wait for an update on Trubel. He sits down and looks through the stuff in Trubel's jacket. He finds a passport and 2 IDs that have the name "Lauren Cole." He continues looking through the jacket and finds a bunch of money and a phone with a fingerprint scanner like Chavez'. He then finds a knife. Chavez's phone starts buzzing, so Adalind answers. Meisner asks where Nick is and Adalind asks who's calling. Meisner asks if Trubel is with her and if she is safe. Adalind asks again who she is talking to and Meisner recognizes Adalind's voice. He says Adalind's name and Adalind recognizes Meisner's voice as well, and Meisner hangs up. Nick looks at the many stamps in Trubel's passport, when he gets a call from Adalind who tells him about the call. Nick tells her not to talk much about it over the phone as Dr. Nicholson walks up. He tells Nick that Trubel is stable and a CAT scan shows that she has no internal injuries. Dr. Nicholson says he wants to keep Trubel under observation for 24 hours, and Nick asks if he can talk to her. Dr. Nicholson says just for a couple minutes since he just gave her a sedative. Nick goes into Trubel's room, and she says, "I knew if I could just get to you, it'd be okay." She tells Nick it's good that he has her jacket and Nick lets her know he found some things. Nurse Kane comes into the room, and Nick tells Trubel to get some rest. Trubel says she thinks she can go now, and she tries to sit up, but Nurse Kane says that's not a good idea. She tells Trubel that they don't even have her name yet, and Trubel tells her it's Lauren Cole. Nick says he can give the rest of Trubel's info, so he and Nurse Kane leave. Nurse Kane gives Nick Trubel's clothes and Nick gives gives her Trubel fake license. Nick says if anything changes, then call him. Nick's puts the motorcycle into the garage and takes a picture of the license plate. He calls Hank to ask him to run the plate. Nick then takes the elevator up and updates Adalind on Trubel. Adalind then says, "The guy on the phone recognized my voice. He said my name, and I think I recognized his voice." She tells Nick she thinks it was Meisner and that he helped her get out of Europe and took her to Nick's mom. Nick says, "I am so sorry this happened. I thought I'd gotten us away from all of this." He then gets a call from Hank and Wu. Wu says, "I ran the plate. Motorcycle is registered to a Lauren Cole, 3618 Northwest 19th Ave, Apartment 505. So far, so normal. Then I pulled Lauren Cole's driver's license. You will never guess who it is." Nick says Trubel and Wu asks if he wants to tell them what's going on. Nick says he doesn't know, but Trubel showed up beaten up and he took her to the hospital. Nick says to check Lauren Cole's apartment and to do so out of uniform. Wu tells Nick that the base model of the motorcycle costs 30 grand, and Nick tells him based on all the money Trubel had, it's probably not the base model. He hangs up and goes to check out the motorcycle. He turns it on and looks at all the features. He pushes a button, and arrows shoot out of the back, so he quickly turns off the motorcycle, gets off of it, and looks at the rear of the bike. Nurse Kane goes into Trubel's room and tries to wake her up. She slaps Trubel a couple of times and Trubel finally opens her eyes. Nurse Kane woges into a Wendigo and confirms that Trubel is a Grimm. Nurse Kane then makes a phone call and says, "It's her. We've got her." Nick and Hank go to see Trubel and Dr. Nicholson tells them she's stabilized and her vital signs are good. Nick notices that she is still asleep and asks if she should be awake by now. Dr. Nicholson tells him, "I don't know how well she slept last night, but after what she's been through, it's not unusual to sleep for quite a while." Nick asks Dr. Nicholson to call as soon as Trubel wakes up, and Nick and Hank leave. Hank asks if Nick knows where Trubel was before he went to his place and Nick tells him no. Nick tells him he has to see the motorcycle she was riding as he gets a call from Wu to tell him that they have a case. Nick and Hank meet Wu where Robby and Chester's bodies were left. Wu lets Nick know he checked Lauren Cole's apartment, but he couldn't go inside without breaking in. Nick asks if he got anything on the background check, but Wu tells him that Lauren Cole is clean. We tells them who the two bodies are. Nick and Hank look over the bodies, noticing the injuries. Nick says he's guessing the bodies were dumped here after they were killed. Hank tells Wu to get CSU on the case and Wu goes to do so. Robby's phone rings and Nick gets it out of his pocket. Nick shows Hank the picture of the caller, and Hank says he should answer. Nick answers, and Selina immediately says, "Where the hell have you been? Why aren't you answering your damn phone? You know I hate it when you do this." Nick then tells her who he is. Nick and Hank go talk to Selina after informing her about the two deaths. She's upset and tells the Detectives about her relationship with Robby and that she wanted him to stay home instead of going to the dump. Selina asks where Johnny is and Hank is surprised to learn there was another person. Selina starts sobbing and woges into a Klaustreich. Nick mentions that she is a Klaustreich and she freaks out once she notices that he is a Grimm. She accuses Nick of killing the others, but Nick gets her to calm down and says they don't know where Johnny is. Selina says the boys went to the dump to chase Reinigen. Selina says she has been calling Johnny all morning, but he isn't answering. Selina goes to get Johnny's address for Nick and Hank, and Hank says he'll have Wu check out Johnny's place while they go to the dump. Many Reinigen at the dump go into their underground hideout. They look at the Reinigen, Rizzo, that Robby, Chester, and Johnny beat up. Rizzo's dad, Charlie, tells the others that his son is dead. Charlie asks if they found the other Klaustreich, and one of the Reinigen says they found his trailer but not him. Charlie says, "Find him. He's going to pay for the death of my son." Trubel wakes up gasping after a nightmare and Nurse Kane calms her down. She then tells Trubel who she is. Trubel tells Nurse Kane that she needs to see the man who brought her to the hospital and Nurse Kane says she'll make sure he knows. She then leaves to get Dr. Nicholson. Once Dr. Nicholson comes in, he tells Trubel they need to do another CAT scan before they release her just to be sure everything is okay. Renard watches Andrew Dixon's political ad with Dixon and Jeremiah Rogers in his office. After it's over, Dixon asks Renard what he thinks. Renard says, "I think it looks good, and I think you have a great chance with or without me." Dixon tells Renard, "I want you on this team. And I want you running this department, as chief." Nick and Hank arrive at the dump, and Wu calls Hank to let them know that he went to Johnny's place and found it ransacked. He tells them he didn't find Johnny or any bodies. Wu says he also didn't see any blood, but he is having a CSU team go over the area. Hank hangs up, and he and Nick go talk to Mel. Nick tries to get him mad by accusing him of murdering the Klaustreichs. He gets Mel to woge into a Reinigen, but Mel says he isn't afraid of a Grimm. Mel says, "You want to arrest me, arrest me. I got nothing to say." Nick says they aren't going to arrest him, they just wanted to know what they were dealing with. Nick and Hank walk away, and Mel goes to the underground hideout to tell Charlie about the Detectives. Mel tells him that one of them was a Grimm and Charlie replies, "If he comes back, we'll kill him too." Selina tearfully talks on the phone when Johnny comes running through the door. He tells Selina she needs to hide him as he frantically looks out of several windows in the house. She tells him that the police were there and that she thought he was dead. Selina asks what happened and Johnny tells her, "The legend. It's true." Nick and Hank go talk to Monroe and Rosalee at the spice shop. They tell them about the case and Hank asks if a Reinigen can take on three Klaustreichs. Rosalee says only if they're talking about Riesen-Ratte. Monroe quickly says that's not real. Monroe goes to get one of his books, and Nick lets Monroe and Rosalee know about Trubel. He then calls the hospital to get an update on Trubel. He gets a hold of Nurse Kane and she tells him that Trubel is still not awake. Nick asks, "Shouldn't she be awake by now?" Nurse Kane tells him, "It can take a while when a body's suffered this much trauma. I promise I'll call as soon as she's awake." Dr. Nicholson wakes Trubel up and tells her, "We found something on your CAT scan. It appears that there's been swelling in your brain. We're going to be moving you to the ICU, and we're going to have to operate," and Trubel is completely shocked by the news. Monroe reads about the Riesen-Ratte from one of his books to get information about how they form. After he finishes reading, Nick gets a call from Selina, who tells him the Reinigen are at her house after they found Johnny. Mel breaks in and hits Selina. Johnny gets dragged outside as the call gets disconnected. Rosalee says if they're dealing with a Riesen-Ratte, then she and Monroe are going with Nick and Hank. The gang goes to the dump and starts looking around. They soon spot someone, but the person ducks and hides. They look for the person and come across a mound of garbage that they suspect is a nest, so they look for an entrance. Rosalee finds an entrance, and they subsequently find a tunnel system. Hank cocks his shotgun and leads the way. They start walking and come across Charlie's throne room. Nick finds a light switch and they see Johnny's body on the ground. Rosalee then spots Selina and frees her. Hank asks where they went, and Selina says, "Everywhere. They were about to start on me when someone ran in. Next thing I knew, they were all running in different directions." They then leave the nest and start heading back to the cars. Suddenly, they spot people running in all directions and Selina says not to let them get her. From the top of a mound, Charlie says, "You shouldn't have come, Grimm. This is not your fight." Nick tells him they murdered three people and Charlie tells him that he is as guilty as the Klaustreich because he hid his son's killer. Hank says, "You try anything and you're the first one to go down," and Nick tells Charlie he is under arrest for murder. All the Reinigen start running away. Suddenly, there are snarls and roars, and a Riesen-Ratte stands up. It snarls and roars as Hank tries shooting it, but it's ineffective. Hank asks how they are supposed to stop it if they can't shoot it, and Nick says, "I don't know. It's not supposed to be real." He then suggests that they run, which they all do. They run for a little bit as Nick directs them where to go and then stop. Monroe says, "Okay, just for the record, this is not a good hiding place." Nick tells him they aren't hiding and that they have to get the Riesen-Ratte under the power lines. Rosalee peeks out and sees the Riesen-Ratte looking around but not going anywhere. Nick tells Selina she needs to woge, but she is afraid the Riesen-Ratte will kill her if she does. Nick tells her it will kill them all if she doesn't. She tells him she can't, but Rosalee sternly tells her to do it. She takes a deep breathe and woges. The Riesen-Ratte quickly catches her scent and roars, before coming towards the gang. Hank waits to shoot the power lines at the right moment, and once the Riesen-Ratte walks underneath it, he successfully shoots it, which in turn electrocutes the Riesen-Ratte, causing it to fall to the ground. The gang goes to check on it and finds that all the Reinigen are separated once again, lying all over the ground. Meisner sets off a motion detector and Adalind checks the monitors. Meisner spots the camera that is on him outside, and Adalind sees him mouth the words, "Adalind, let me in," directly to the camera. Adalind opens the garage door and Meisner takes the elevator up. Meisner tells her he doesn't have much time, but he's glad she alright. Adalind tells him she's glad he's alright too, and Meisner tells her he needs to see Trubel. The gang heads back to the cars, and Nick gets a call from Meisner, who asks where Trubel is because her life is in danger. Nick asks who he's talking to and Meisner tells him there's no time. Nick says, "I'm not telling you anything until you tell me who this is." Meisner hands the phone to Adalind and she vouches for Meisner. Meisner takes the phone back and says, "Listen, you need to tell me where she is. If you won't, you need to go to her. They'll find her." Nick tells him she's at the hospital and then tells the gang what's going on before leaving in a hurry. Trubel is pushed through the hospital by Nurse Kane with Dr. Nicholson and another man walking behind her. Nick goes to Trubel's room and sees that she's not there anymore. A nurse tells him she was taken to intensive care. Nick starts running and sees Trubel being pushed into an elevator, but he is unable to get to the elevator before the doors close. He sees which floor the elevator is going to and uses the stairs. Trubel is taken out of the elevator and pushed towards an exit, but Meisner comes in through the doors. He pushes Trubel's bed out of the way, and Dr. Nicholson and the other man woge and Meisner starts fighting them. Nick soon arrives and joins in, and the two of them work together to defeat the two men. Nurse Kane tries to escape, and Meisner tells Nick to get Trubel out and that he'll deal with Nurse Kane. Meisner stops the elevator before Nurse Kane can escape, and she woges. She says, "Occultatum Libera," and Meisner says, "You know, I'm getting a little sick of hearing that." He walks into the elevator as the doors close behind him. Nick arrives home with Trubel and Adalind tells him the bed is ready. Nick lays Trubel down and Trubel moans, and she tells Nick they're going to take her. Nick tells her not anymore, and she replies that she has a lot to tell him. Nick tells her to inform him later. He turns to Adalind and says, "Tell me about Meisner. I need to know who he is." Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Klaustreich *Reinigen **Riesen-Ratte *Murciélago *Wendigo *Hundjäger Videos Select Scene Production Notes *The episode was filmed from August 21-September 1, 2015. *Footage from was reused (flashback). *Rene Hamilton portrayed the Wendigo nurse, Christi Kane, who was part of the Wesen Uprising, but she was not credited as a co-star like she was supposed to. Continuity *The episode begins right after ended. *This is the first time that the audience sees what a woged Wesen sees when they look into a Grimm's eyes. *Adalind recalls the last time she met Meisner and tells Nick that Meisner was the one who brought her to his mother to help her and Diana escape Europe. *Meisner and Nick meet for the first time. Trivia *Trubel's address under the name "Lauren Cole" was 3618 NW 19th Ave., Apt. 505, which is a reference to the episode number. *One of Trubel's aliases included the name Gianna Novara. Jacqueline Toboni has a sister named Gianna. *Charlie Mane's name is a play on , who was the King of the Franks. *Rizzo's name is a reference to the rat of the same name from . *This episode contains the first instance in the show's history that a Klaustreich is seen solely woging just its eyes. *Darcy Miller, who portrayed Phyllis, also portrayed "Wife" in and . Tyler Miles, who portrayed Robert "Robby" Kyle, also portrayed Scott Himber in . Drew Barrios, who portrayed Charlie Mane, also portrayed Delmar Blake in . *The episode contained characters named Selina Golias and Robby Kyle. Their names together make "Selina Kyle," also known as . *Johnny's "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" is very much in the style of Robert DeNiro's hunting cry as Max Cady in the 1991 remake of . References